


the a train

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Another Repost, M/M, i need a feed, this one is ass but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: subway au





	the a train

**Author's Note:**

> this is really old

Grantaire stepped into the train cautiously. 

The subway. The one mode of transportation he despised. 

He pushed through a few people to grab the pole and breathed out a relieved sigh. 

A seat opened up, and Grantaire seized the opportunity to grab it. 

"We are momentarily being held in the station. We apologize for the inconvenience." He overheard the loudspeaker.

"Damn it." Grantaire muttered. He really needed to get home. There was a cat to feed. He would have gotten out, yet people were still coming in, making the train even more crowded. 

Grantaire huffed and slouched into his seat. 

Out of his poor view of the window, he saw a blonde in a red beanie, brown coat and red scarf run into the train. 

The man pushed through the crowd and grabbed onto the pole in front of Grantaire.

The man's back was toward Grantaire, whom took opportunity to stare at him. 

The man removed his hat, and blonde curls sprung out. Grantaire took a moment to admire the man's hair and went back to staring at his own feet. 

The man turned around, and Grantaire saw his face for a second. 

"Oh man, he's so fucking gorgeous." Grantaire thought. 

A nice jawline, soft brown eyes that had a fire burning in them, beautiful nose...

Grantaire found himself admiring the man. 

When he turned around, Grantaire realized the man had a backpack with his name on it and read the nametag on it. 

Enjolras. 

"Enjolras, Enjolras, Enjolras." He repeated it over and over again in his mind. 

The man- Enjolras, looked at the subway map behind Grantaire. Enjolras squinted to see it, and leaned back, a confused look on his face. 

"Excuse me," He said. 

Grantaire took a moment to realize that Enjolras was talking to him, and Grantaire took another moment to admire his voice. 

"Oui?" It slipped out of Grantaire's mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm French, It slips out sometimes."

"No, it's fine." Enjolras said. "I'm from Bordeaux. You?" 

"Marseille." Responded Grantaire. "It's very nice."

"I agree." Enjolras smiled. "I'm Enjolras, but I'm sure you saw that from the bag. Your name?"

"I'm Grantaire, but you can call me R, like capital R, it's silly, I know. Some people also call me 'Taire. You can call me anything, I don't mind." Grantaire rambled. 

"Grantaire. Lovely name." 

"Thank you." Grantaire could feel the heat crawling up his face. "You know, Enjolras, you seem like the type to have a girlfriend." When Enjolras raised an eyebrow, Grantaire realized what he had said. "Shit, shit. I-I'm sorry."

"No, no." Enjolras responded to the question as if it was nothing. "I don't- I don't swing that way."

"Ah." Grantaire nodded. "Me neither." 

Then there was a period of silence. 

"Uh, can I have your number? I'd love to maybe go for a coffee." Enjolras asked.

Grantaire thought he was dreaming. "Yeah! Of course." 

He showed his phone to Enjolras, who promptly copied the number down and saved the contact. 

The train started moving and they had a nice chat, and when Grantaire got off, Enjolras realized they got off at the same stop. 

They walked to the same building, but Grantaire was still oblivious. When Enjolras unlocked the door into the lobby, Grantaire finally caught on. 

"Wait, Enjolras, you live here?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yea. What apartment do you live in?" 

"3B." 

"I live right across the hall from you! I'm in 3E. Wow, small world. Why haven't I seen you? You're definitely someone I would remember."

Enjolras merely smiled. "Do you want to come over?"

Grantaire smiled back at him. Enjolras' smile was perfect. "Sure, if it's okay. I have to feed my cat, so I'll be over in 5."

"Okay! See ya!"

-

Enjolras paced around his living room. 

"Is he going to come over? Is he going to come back?" Enjolras muttered. 

He sat down on his couch. "He's gorgeous. Grantaire is the hottest human being I have ever laid eyes on." Enjolras thought. 

"No, no, no. Grantaire would never date you." A voice in his head told him. 

Just then, he heard a knock on the door, and rushed to go get it. 

-

Grantaire was outside, a bottle of wine in his hand. 

In his other hand, a flower which he slipped in his hair, praying Enjolras would like it. 

The door was opened and Enjolras' beautiful smiling face was there. 

"Hi, Apollo." Grantaire adjusted the flower in his hair. "I brought wine, not sure if you drink-"

"The flower looks good on you."

"Tha-thanks."

"Come on in." 

Grantaire stepped in, slid his shoes off and jumped onto the couch.

"So..." Enjolras drawled out. "What do you want to do?" 

"We could watch a movie, I guess."

"What movie?" Enjolras turned on the television, and scrolled through On Demand

"Dunno. Central Intelligence?"

"Fine with me."

-

They were about halfway through the movie when Enjolras scooted closer to Grantaire, whom was oblivious. 

Enjolras leant on Grantaire a bit, and Grantaire smiled. 

"Our faces are inches away. I could kiss him, or I could just wait." Grantaire thought. 

He decided to just wait. 

-

Enjolras was smiling. 

Grantaire was smiling, and Enjolras never wanted that smile to leave his face. 

He looked up at Grantaire, and they both laughed. Enjolras loved Grantaire's laugh. 

"I like your smile."

"Thank you."

Grantaire smiled even wider at the compliment. 

Grantaire wrinkled his nose and Enjolras could feel heat rising up his face. 

"Dammit. I'm in love with Grantaire." Enjolras thought. 

-

The next day, Grantaire received a text from Enjolras. 

'hey. coffee 2day?' It read. 

'sure. noon?' Grantaire replied, getting excited at the fact that he would see Enjolras again. 

'ok! see u @ starbucks on the corner at noon?' Another message. 

'yep!'

'okay!! bye R <3'

And that was when Grantaire flipped out. What did that heart mean? Was Enjolras interested in him? Did Enjolras feel the same way?

Grantaire packed his bag, slipped on shoes and walked out the door. 

-

Enjolras waited outside Starbucks for Grantaire. 

After a minute or two, Grantaire ran to Enjolras and embraced him. 

Enjolras was shocked, but still hugged the other man back. 

When Grantaire let go, their faces were inches away. 

So Enjolras kissed him. And when Grantaire kissed back, Enjolras thought he was the luckiest man in the world. 

Grantaire tangled his hands in Enjolras' hair, while Enjolras' hands worked their way down to Grantaire's hips. 

Grantaire was the first to pull away. 

"May I have the honor of taking you on a date?"

"Yes, my dear Grantaire, you may."

fin.


End file.
